


Эвфемизмы

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Euphemisms, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: На тумблере появился пост со списком эвфемизмов на слово член, которые ни при каких условиях нельзя использовать при написании фиков. Автор приняла вызов. Я перевела, потому что это вин.





	Эвфемизмы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Euphemism Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341202) by goddammitstacey. 



> Вытягиваю старые переводы с дайров.  
> Бетила ("как могла"): [fagocitiruyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu)

Дерек кусает Стайлза за кадык, и тот шумно втягивает воздух, откидывая голову на подушки.  
— Так что, раз Дитон в последнее время изображает из себя Йоду, могу я теперь звать свой член _магическим жезлом_?  
— Абсолютно точно нет, – отвечает Дерек, кайфолом гребаный. Ко всему прочему, он еще и ставит внушительный засос прямо над Стайлзовым сердцем. Блядь.  
Стайлз стонет и запускает пальцы Дереку в волосы.  
— Да ладно, могло ведь быть и хуже, – он тяжело дышит и выгибается на кровати, когда Дерек проводит одним смазанным пальцем по его дырке. – Я ведь мог бы назвать его _нефритовый стержень_.  
Дерек отвечает тем, что легко прикусывает Стайлзову ключицу и вводит внутрь него палец. Стайлз ухмыляется.  
— Или, например, _йогуртовый брандспойт_?  
У Дерека вырывается смешок, и Стайлз хотел бы в победном жесте поднять вверх кулак, но Дерек проталкивает палец дальше, ведет им из стороны в сторону, и…  
— Блядь, да, – стонет Стайлз.  
— Это не эвфемизм, – бормочет Дерек, не отрывая горячих губ от кожи под его ухом. Он вытаскивает палец, чтобы одним махом загнать два.  
Стайлзу совсем не стыдно признать, что он тихонько поскуливает.  
— Осторожно, а то ведь я могу принять вызов, – задыхаясь произносит он. Дерек растягивает его нечеловечески медленно, и это расстраивает, но еще и пиздец как заводит.  
— Давай, Дерек, подготовь меня к своему _цветку сладострастия_.  
Дерек, облизывающий его шею, слегка давится, но Стайлзу не удается этому порадоваться, потому что пальцы находят внутри него кнопку «да», и его нервная система немедленно загорается.  
— О, господи, да, вот тут…  
— Ты забыл про классику, – говорит Дерек, убирая пальцы от того счастливого места (почему?!), и разводит их в стороны так медленно, что такими темпами Стайлз скоро сойдет с ума.  
Он вцепляется в волосы Дерека и сжимает зубы.  
— К-классика…  
— _Елда_ , – низко произносит Дерек, задевая губами ухо Стайлза. Ему никогда не позволят это забыть – но от этого слова член Стайлза вздрагивает, и Дерек ухмыляется ему в шею, потому что, ну конечно, он заметил, и ох…  
Дерек начинает двигать рукой, неглубоко трахая его тремя пальцами, пока Стайлз цепляется за его до нелепости идеальные плечи и пытается не лишиться рассудка.  
— _Любовный мускул_ , – говорит Дерек, легко прикусывая его челюсть, и Стайлз – стыдно сказать – протяжно стонет. Не то чтобы Дерек и сам молчал – он, скорее, как непристойный саундтрек к порнухе. Потому что – слышали бы вы этот голос.  
— О, господи, даже не смей меня осуждать, – выдыхает Стайлз и чувствует, как Дерек издает в ответ гребаный смешок и ускоряет темп.  
— Я даже не дошел до самого вкусного, – парирует Дерек – этот засранец точно хочет его убить. Определенно: – _Пролетарский болт. Амуров торчок. Красная шапочка._  
Стайлз давится смехом, который на полпути трансформируется в стон, потому что – ух ты! – вибрация. А Дерек продолжает говорить. Слова _ванька-встанька_ , и _рог изобилия_ , и чертово _пипетка_ вылетают из его рта так, будто у него какая-то, блядь, прямая связь с форчаном или чем-то вроде того.  
Стайлз откидывает голову назад, чувствуя в уголках глаз подступающие слезы. Это до ужаса нелепо, но он не знает – от смеха они или от чудовищного оргазма, что надвигается на него.  
— Давай же, Стайлз, – урчит Дерек – нет, серьезно – он, мать его, урчит прямо Стайлзу в ухо. И, очевидно, он какой-то гребаный супергерой или кто, потому что Стайлз может только хихикать и стонать, в то время как Дерек разве что едва заметно улыбается.  
— Ну же, не заставляй меня переходить к военному жаргону.  
Стайлз хрипит:  
— _Меч-кладенец_?  
Дерек сгибает пальцы, и внезапно каждый его толчок ощущается как чирканье спичкой по пороховой бочке.  
— _Питательный тюбик_ , – произносит Дерек, и Стайлз взрывается хохотом, а потом и оргазмом.


End file.
